Valentine Boxers
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Sam sends Jack a valentine present


TITLE: Valentine Boxers

AUTHOR: Alimoo

E-MAIL: G

SPOILERS: Season nine

CATEGORY: Humour

PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam

SUMMARY: Sam sends jack a valentine present

ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive

DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest.

FEED BACK: Yes Please

NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it. thanks to ILOVESG1 for beta reading this for me.

Jack and Sam's relationship had changed since he was promoted and transferred to Washington. One month after his move, he missed his friends, but mainly he missed Sam. He went to Colorado Springs to surprise them, only to find that they had left town.

But he was lucky. He found out that Sam was due back in the springs that night, so he decided to surprise her. He went to buy a few groceries and a bottle of wine that she liked. He then headed to her place, since he still had a key to her house.

He walked into her house and noticed that it was still clean and tidy. He went into the kitchen and started to cook their dinner. A couple of hours later Sam walked in the door to an alien smell. She pulled out her gun and then she heard his voice.

"Put that gun away Carter," then he walked around the corner wearing a sky blue shirt and jeans.

"Sir, what are you doing in my house?" As she put her gun away

"I'm cooking dinner. Hank told me that you were due back tonight and told me where Daniel and Teal'c were, so here I am"

She walked into her kitchen to see two plates on the bench with their dinner on it.

"Sir?

"Ah, no sir, general, colonel, tonight. Just Jack and Sam ok"

"Ok, thank you Jack, but…"

"Ah, no buts, now sit down at the table and I'll bring this over and there is cake for desert"

Sam gave in and went into her dining area to see a small bouquet of red roses and a candlestick in the centre of the table. There was the cutlery set, her wineglasses and napkins on the table as well as music playing in the background.

"Wow, Jack you look fantastic."

She sat down and then Jack brought the two dinner plates and put them on the table. He got the box of matches out and lit the candle then disappeared.

When he returned he put the open bottle of wine in an ice bucket and he turned off the lights before joining Sam at the table. He poured the wine and returned the bottle into the bucket. Jack had cooked boneless pork chops, covered in sweet and sour sauce, with stir-fried vegetables also done in the same sauce.

"Jack this is great, but what's going on?"

"Sam, please don't ruin the evening. If you must know, I miss you guys. But I miss you Sam the most. Now that there are no regulations getting in our way, would you like to go out with me?" Sam smiled and put her hand in his, while looking into his eyes.

"Yes I would love to Jack. We waited too long to do this"

"Ya think" Sam laughed.

They talked during their dinner and then Jack served Sam her favourite cake, it was a double cream chocolate getto cake with chocolate curls on top. After dinner, they danced to a slow romantic song, and then they kissed for the first time. One thing led to another.

The next morning they woke up with smiles on their faces and no regrets. Since Sam had five days off and Jack was in town for a few days, they spent all their time together, making up for the last nine years of sexual tension.

Afterwards, whenever Sam got a few days off, she would fly to Washington to spend it with Jack. Whenever he visited Colorado, he spent it with her.

Daniel and Teal'c found out about them one morning when they showed up at Sam house. They noticed that she had changed in the last couple of months.

They knocked on her door and there was no reply. So Daniel used his key to get in. When they walked in, they noticed clothes on the floor, both Sam's and someone else's. Daniel was just about to call out when they heard Sam calling out Jack's name and then they heard Jack scream out Sam's name.

Teal'c went to write a note and they left, with grins on their faces, knowing why Sam had been so happy. They were pleased for them. A few hours later Sam went to get a couple of bottles of water and found the note from Teal'c. She returned to the bedroom with the water bottles and the note. She passed it to Jack to read.

'O'Neill, Colonel Carter, Daniel Jackson and I came to visit. We are happy for you both. Teal'c, P.S. it's about time'

They both laughed at the note and Jack called them up. That night they met them at O'Malley's for dinner and talk. That was five months ago.

Sam was shopping, trying to think of what to get Jack for Valentine gift. She was looking at the different silk boxers that they had. She bought five of them. Once paid for, she went and got him a fifteen centimetre white bear holding a heart saying 'I LOVE YOU' she went to the post office to get a box for them.

She packed them into the box and sent it to Jack's place since he couldn't make it to her place for Valentines and she couldn't make it to Washington.

Once sent away she carried on shopping. A couple of days later, it was Valentines Day. There was a knock on Jack's door. He answered the door to the UPS delivery man, with a parcel for him. He signed the delivery slip and the guy gave him the parcel. He closed the door and went back into the kitchen. He opened the box to see the white bear.

He smiled at it as he picked it up and put it on the counter top. Then he saw one of the pair of boxers, he picked it up and raised an eyebrow and smiled. It was white with red hearts all over it. He put it next to the bear, then he saw the same pair but it was black with red hearts.

He put them on the counter with the others, and then he picked up the next pair. They were black and had 'LOVE MACHINE' written on them. He chuckled and shook his head. Then he picked up the next pair and laughed. It was black with little hearts on it with white writing 'I'M TOO SEXY FOR THESE BOXERS!' He put them on the counter, than there was a note,

'Jack, Happy Valentine's Day, this last pair of boxers reminds me of what I'm like when you're around me and I still have the sweet tank top that you love so much. Love Sam'

He put the note down and tried to remember and then he picked up the last pair of boxer's. They were black with devil faces on them and they said 'HORNY DEVIL'

Then he clicked on about the message. It was nine years ago when they were infected with the land of light virus and when she showed up to claim him, she was wearing that sweet little tank top, that he told her when they returned back to the planet.

"Sam, what are you doing to me?" then he had an idea.

He went to work for the day. When he returned home he changed and he beamed himself to Sam's place and ordered pizza. Twenty minutes later, it arrived. Jack waited for Sam to arrive home; when she did he striped down to his boxers and waited for her in her bedroom. Sam did her normal things when she got home, one was to check her messages, and there was only one.

"Hi Sam, I received your Valentine gift, very funny, are you hot and horny right now, because I am"

Sam didn't know that Jack was watching her from the bedroom, with a smile on his face. He could see that Sam was turning red and the way she was moving he knew she was wet already.

Gee Sam, what are you trying to do to me? My dick is so hard; all I want to do is fuck your brains out right now. If you want me to fuck you right now, go to your bedroom right now" then he hung up.

Sam was confused, so she walked into her bedroom to see Jack standing there, wearing 'HORNY DEVIL' boxers and Sam could see his hard length pushing through his boxers.

"So, you still have that sweet little tank top number" he said grinning at her.

She took few steps and jumped him. They both landed on the bed and she started kissing him.

"God I miss you Jack"

"I miss you too sweet heart" they kissed and Jack managed to roll them over.

He managed to strip Sam clothes off and she pulled his boxers down to the ground. They both made passionate love. They ate the pizza that was next to the bed and drank the bottles of water as well before making love again. Later that night, when they were snuggling in one another arms.

Thanks for your Valentine gift Sam, I love it," He said looking at her

"So, you love the Valentine boxers?"

"Yes, I can't wait till next year's ones"

"I'm sure you can" they continued kissing

"Good night Sam, happy Valentine's day"

"Night Jack. I am pleased that you wore those tonight. You do know that you are hot and sexy in them"

"Next time I'll wear love machine" Sam laughed and they kiss.

"Oh yeah, you are that alright"

"That's good"

They both closed their eyes and fell asleep in one another's arms and smiles on their faces.

The End


End file.
